The Son of All Faces
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co Author:Nerwen Aldarion AU When Jan helps a planet from Imperial Forces. The native people have energy crystals the New Republic wants, they will join the Republic only if the Daughter of the Sky will marry the Son of all Faces. And they believe Jan is
1. Silent Watcher

Discalimer: Lucas owns the Star Wars Galaxy, but my crystal ball says I'll innherit it...in a million years.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This story was my idea and how I came up with it is quite interesting. I had been reading the Courtship of Princess Leia and I was sitting in my Geometry class not really paying attention. My teacher was talking about surface area and he said that to find the amount of surface area on an object you must add up the sum of all faces. But since I was not paying attention I heard 'The son of all faces' I actually asked him that. I figured out he meant sum but I couldn't get it out of my head. "It sounds like the name of a god or the son of one" And before I knew part 1 to this story was born. But that is just it, part 1. I could never finish this story that is until my brilliant sister came along with an idea that helped me save this story and is in fact part 2.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Kudos to my sister for coming up with this idea, kudos for me to saving it. I figured I'd start this now because Shanesnest is driving me crazy with Jan and Kyle and Blaze and Galder so we decided to show him how it's done. This is how you ruin a relationship.

* * *

The Son of All Faces

Part I

Chapter 1: Silent Watcher

Imperial Officer Grayson swore as a low hanging branch swatted at his eye. He hated tress, he hated nature and he hated this planet. His newly promoted commanding officer was too lazy to do the scouting job himself, so he had sent him to do the job. At least he had succeeded, when the Admiral heard that he had succeeded that would wipe the smirk of Dirks' face. The thought of that made Grayson smile.

Something hard hit him on the side of his head, "Hey what the...?" he grabbed the object, and identified the cold metal in his hands. A blaster.

"Hello there," there mockingly cheerful voice of the black male cocking the weapon said, "What have you been up to?"

Grayson swore again. He didn't know how, but the Republic had found them.

* * *

"Hey that's not such a bad sight," Jan commented as she stared at the planet filling her cockpit window. It had been a long flight from Coruscant to the Outer Rim, so she was anxious to stretch her legs a little. Mon Mothma had given few details on what was going on here at this pretty gem of a world, another thing she wanted to know, what she was supposed to be doing.

Puffy white clouds surrounded the _Hero's Dream_ as she broke atmosphere. Carefully Jan landed the ship into a clearing. Everything seemed to check out okay. She looked at her sensors, and confirmed that the Republic camp should be nearby.

"Okay, Ors, let's figure out what's going on," Jan said to herself as she tucked her blasters into their holsters.

She stepped onto the ground and was amazed by how beautiful Tinuuv was. A cedar forest swept with green, and the sweet scent of wildflowers reminded her of her lost home world, Alderaan.

"Hey!" A man's voice called, "You that Ors person?"

"Yes," Jan said half tempted to shoot the man for calling her that.

"Good," he said, "I'll lead you to the camp; the General's been waiting for you."

Tucked into the forest was the Republic camp. Jan was pleased with the way the temporary shelters and supplied were hidden by the trees and bushes. Clearly the commander was intelligent and knew what he was doing.

"General is over there," He guide pointed to a tall black man.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jan said.

"About time you arrived," Lando Calrissian smiled as he turned to greet her.

"I thought that these sort of assignments were for responsible people," Jan replied.

"Ow, that hurt," Lando feigned agony.

"Not enough," Jan smiled, "What's going on here that required for me to leave my apartment and baby-sit you kids?"

Land laughed a little, "Funny, actually we have already confirmed that the Empire has been doing something here."

"Really," Jan said, "How?"

"We caught one."

"And have you figured out what they've been up to?"

"Now that's where we have a problem," Lando said.

"So what do you need me for?" Jan asked.

"Well he's kind of shy, I was hoping he would open up to a motherly figure, but seeing as you're the only woman here, you'll have to do," Lando teased.

"Watch it, Calrissian, or I'll have to put you in the corner," Jan said, "Alright where is he?"

Lando brought her to large shelter set up away from the others with two men posted at the opening.

"In there," Lando pointed, "You think you can get him to talk?"

"I think I have something," Jan said.

"Kyle'll kill me if you try and flirt it out of the guy."

"I wasn't thinking about that," Jan said, "and I was most certainly not thinking about flirting with you."

"Blast," Lando snapped his fingers, "Guess I'll have to come up with something else."

"Maybe we'll discuss about all of your old girl friends when I'm through here," Jan said with a grin.

Lando shook his head as he followed her inside; she always knew how to get him speechless.

The Imperial was sitting in a chair with a neural restraint at his collar. Another Republic officer stood off to the side, his rifle cocked.

"I'm not saying..." The Imperial looked up, "Hello," He grinned at Jan.

Inwardly Jan groaned. She'd seen that grin hundreds of times, none of them wanted, "Hi, I was wondering if you would speak with me."

"Sure, I'd love to do whatever you want sweetheart."

Jan shot a look at Lando that said, "Do I have to do this?" The black man kept his gaze on the ground trying not to laugh.

"Thank you, what I want is to know what you have been up to," Jan said.

"Come on, that's not interesting," He said, "Let's talk about something else."

"Actually I find it very interesting."

The Imperial wasn't fazed. All he did was frown a little in disappointment, "It's a shame you're not a part of the Empire. I'm sure I have a better offer than any of these Rebel Dogs could cook up."

Jan gritted her teeth at the insult, "I'm afraid it's the Republic now. Look I'm tired of these games; tell me what has been going on here."

"No," He said simply.

"All right then," Jan pulled out her blaster and aimed it at his head.

He raised an eyebrow, "You think that'll scare me?"

"Actually I'm quite certain it won't," Jan said, "Let me try again." The nose of the blaster dipped down, and was now aimed directly at the man's crotch. The Imperial stopped smirking.

"Now you've got three seconds to be nice and cooperate or you can kiss away your dreams of reproduction."

"I'm…I'm not gonna say anything," He replied with less determination.

"One," Jan counted.

"It's not gonna work on me doll."

"Two."

"Uh, you wouldn't dare do this," The guy said, little beads of sweat glistening his brow.

"You think so?" Jan smiled, "Three."

The Imperial stared as her grip on the trigger tightened, "Alright, alright I'll talk."

"Now there's a good boy," Jan grinned, lowering her blaster, "Tell these men what you are doing here and you won't get another visit from me."

Lando followed Jan out, "Geeze, Jan, are you nuts! I nearly felt sorry for the guy!"

"Come on, I only aimed at his brain."

"His brain is not way down here," Lando pointed.

"Most men seem to think with that though."

"Hey, don't be putting that on my record," Lando said.

Jan laughed, "It worked didn't it? So lighten up will you?"

"I better warn my men not to grope you," Lando said as he sauntered off.

"They would lose more than that if they tried."

He grimaced at the thought of that. _How the heck does Kyle work with this girl and come out all in one piece?_

* * *

The Imperial led the Republic squad through the green forest and brought them to a rocky section of the planet. "It's over there," He pointed to several caves.

"Alright, three of you stay and watch him," Lando said, "The rest of you let's move in."

The caves were pitch black, and even with their guiding torches, it was still nearly impossible to see.

"Man I'm feeling uneasy about this," Lando said to Jan on his right.

"Hmm, I've been through worst," Jan replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Lando look," Jan pointed to a strange glow up ahead.

"What the heck is that?"

They ran ahead to get a closer look. The cavern ended in a large chamber of stone. Growing from the stone floor, the walls and the ceiling were thousands of crystals. Some were pale blue, yellow, green, violet, and even a rosy colored red. The crystals seemed to pulse with light as they illuminated the cave.

"Wow," Lando said, "I think we've found something here."

* * *

Jan left the cave while Lando and a few of the squad stayed behind to investigate.

"What did you find in the other caves?" Jan asked the leader of the next team.

"Crystals, lots of em."

"So did we," Jan said, "Did the prisoner say what they were?"

"Said they were energy crystals that could be used for all kinds of things: weapons, shields, transportation, you name it. I don't think I have to say how big this could be for the Republic."

"You don't," Jan said, "We'll send a transmission to Mon Mothma when we reach the camp. Until then we'll wait here for Lando."

"Jan is that you?" Someone from behind her asked.

"Derran," Jan smiled, "it's been a long time."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since we were attacked on that base," Derran said, "I remember you standing up to that Imperial, telling him that it would be murder to kill all of us. I thought for sure you were just hastening out deaths."

"But that didn't happen," Jan said, thinking back.

"No, it didn't." Derran replied, "Instead he let us go."

"Yeah," Jan said.

"Hey, I heard you've been up to lately," Derran said, "You foiled that Dark Trooper project."

"Yeah, but that was years ago."

"It doesn't seem that long," Derran said, "It still feels like yesterday we were working at that base together."

"Well you know all about my accomplishments, what have you been up to lately?" Jan asked.

"Oh the usual, fighting the bad guys, trying not to get killed."

"Isn't everyone doing that these days," Jan said with a smile.

"Uh, Jan do you think that when we get back to Coruscant I could look you up sometime?" Derran asked, "You know, go for drinks maybe have some dinner."

"Um, Derran," Jan sighed, "I don't know."

"Why not?" He asked, "Are you dating anyone?"

"No I'm not," Jan said.

"Then why not go out with me sometime?"

"Derran, it's…" Jan said with exasperation.

"It's someone else, isn't it?" He asked.

Jan shook her head, "No, I already told you I'm not dating anyone."

"I didn't ask that," Derran said. Now Jan was speechless "Is it that friend of yours? Kyle Katarn?"

Jan knew she couldn't lie to him on this one; he already knew. She nodded, "I guess I'm that transparent."

"But he's a Jedi, right? And they're not supposed to have feelings." Derran said.

"I know," Jan sighed, "But I can't help the way I feel. It's never gonna happen, but…I just…hope."

Derran just nodded. He knew there was no way he could win.

"I'm sorry," Jan said as she turned away. Her feelings for Kyle were strong, too strong. _I doubt any man will ever be able to replace him._

A red dart struck the ground next to her feet. Jan jumped out of the way as another shot rang out.

"We're under attack!" Someone cried.

Jan pulled out her blaster, "Return fire!"

All of the squadron pulled out their weapons and fired at the Imperial forces in the dense forest. The Republic squad was out in the open with no cover, and while the Remnant forces were in the forest, their white armor stood out. The odds were close to even.

Jan pulled out her comlink as she ran closer to the trees, "We're under attack. Lando, stop admiring the pretty jewels and get out of there!"

A trooper fired at her with his rifle. She ducked in time, and fired a shot at his chest. Two more Stormtroopers targeted her. Jan ran behind a fallen log and used it for cover. Most of the squad was still at the caves. As far as Jan could tell they vastly outnumbered the Imperials. _This shouldn't take too long._  
She leapt from her hiding place, and shot both troopers before they saw her coming. Jan sprinted behind a tree and waited for her next target. Another Stormtrooper shot at one of her men. With a cry of agony as he died, he fired one last shot at the Imperial, and missed.

Jan aimed at the trooper from behind, and blew off his helmet. Someone struck her hard from behind her. She sank to her knees, a little woozy from the pain. Another blow struck her in the face. She tasted blood on her lip, salty and metallic. Now it was personal. She leapt up, and grabbed her attacker by the leg and flipped him over.

It wasn't a trooper but an Imperial Officer. Apparently he had lost his weapon and was now using hand to hand combat to get the job done. He climbed to his feet quickly, and punched at her again. This time she blocked it, and aimed her blow at the stomach. He doubled over, and she drove him to the ground by a hard blow to his back. He officer's hand found her dropped blaster. He stood to his feet and aimed it at her. Jan kicked it out of his hand right as he cocked it. They both moved to get the blaster, but Jan slid on the ground, and retrieved it before he could get it again. She aimed and fired at him. The Imperial sank to the ground when the bolt hit him between the eyes.

Jan sighed with relief. Out of breath, she waited a few moments before getting off the ground. She wiped the blood from her split lip, and trudged back to the caves.

* * *

Hidden in the growth of the forest, two eyes had watched the fight between the woman and the officer. He had been watching her since she had landed. As she left the forest, he finally emerged from his hiding place. He tiptoed over the fallen branches, and upraised roots and stared at the corpse she had left behind. After looking at it for few moments, he looked back at her disappearing form, and smiled.

At last he had found her.

* * *

A/N: So did you like? Guys are you wincing at the thought of Jan and her bad side? heheheheh that was fun to write, next chapter we meet the evil man himself. 


	2. The Daughter of the Sky

Disclaimer: I've got about as much of a chance of owning Star Wars, as I do winning the lottery. checks lottery ticket

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter's kind of short, but all you JK fans aren't going to care. Trust me.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I am currently writing this with a stuffy nose and a spinning room. This just goes to show how much I love you guys.I hope you like this story and I hope shanesnest has some pity for me and gets Galder out of the picture.

**Sarge:** Blood violence? You want more of that read Assassin.

**shanesnest:** Ah my good friend. Glad you to see you like this. I enjoyed the fact that you hated Derran, now you're getting a taste of your own medicine. Bu this is only the beginning. It's gonna get worse, and I mean a whole lot worse.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Daughter of the Sky

Deep in her sleep Jan could hear an annoying beeping sound that she was fairly certain was not coming from her dream about flying an A-Wing while shooting down a whole battalion of TIE's. The beeping got louder as it pulled her from her sleep.

"Alright, alright," She grumbled as she left the warm nest of her bed and headed to the beeping transmitter.

A hologram of Mon Mothma appeared on the small table, "Mon Mothma," Jan said sleepily, "Do you ever sleep?"

"Sorry to wake you Jan, but I need to meet with you at 1100 hours sharp."

"And you woke me up at 0600 to tell me that?"

"We just received some news about Tinuuv, and I thought to tell you of our meeting immediately," Mon Mothma explained.

"Thanks," Jan said, "I'm going back to bed now."

"Right," The leader said, "That is all for now."

"Good," Jan clicked off the transmitter, and crawled back into bed.

She only succeeded about sleeping for another hour before her chronometer screamed out it usual wake up call. After debating for a few minutes whether or not she should break the thing and sleep for a few more hours, she reluctantly left her bed again and changed into her normal attire. Black pants, white linen shirt with long sleeves, her brown protective vest, and her boots.

After eating a quick breakfast she decided to head over to the Hangar bay and see if the _Hero's Dream_ needed a few tune ups.

Dex, the Irodian mechanic, and Hangar bay operator smiled when he saw her, "Hey Jan, you got a sec?"

"Sure, Dex what's up?" Jan asked.

"Well, I've got a little problem," Dex explained, "I'm overhauling this X-Wing, and this other ship is in need of a new motivator. My assistant is on vacation, and I can't be in two places at once."

"So you want me to fix the motivator," Jan sighed, "Some day you're gonna owe me big Dex."

"I already do," He smiled, "Ships in bay 7."

"Thanks," Jan said over her shoulder as she headed to docking bay 7. Dex had asked her few times for help, but he was nice guy. _Besides I have nothing better to do._

She opened to door to bay 7 and stood there blinking at the sight for several moments. "What the heck…" Jan said under her breath as she stared at her old ship the _Raven's Claw._

"Surprised?" asked a familiar voice.

"Kyle you…" Jan tried to insult him, but she was too happy. Instead she ran to him, and gave him a warm hug.

"What are doing here?" She asked, "And the _Claw _better not be in any trouble or I swear I will…"

Kyle put a finger to her lips to silence her, "The _Claw's_ fine. I told Dex to say that so I could surprise you. And I just I'd drop by to see you."

"As much as I'm flattered by the thought," Jan said, "What's the real reason?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Course not," Jan said with a grin, "It's not like we're friends or anything."

Kyle chuckled, "Well we heard about those crystals you found on Tinuuv, and Luke got to thinking that those might be a rare form of lightsaber crystals. He found records of them in some surviving archives. When I heard that he would have to go to Coruscant, I convinced him to let me come in his place. So here I am."

"It's good to see you, Kyle," Jan said.

"It's good to see you too."

"In a few hours I have to head off to a meeting with Mon Mothma," Jan said.

"Yeah, so do I," Kyle smiled, "I also talked to her. Let me guess, you meet with her at 1100 hours?"

"Now it's my turn," Jan said, "I'm guessing that you wiggled your way into getting a meeting at the same time."

"Maybe you do have the Force, cause I swear you just read my mind."

"As much as that would be fun, I think I'll stick with being me," Jan said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Kyle replied with a grin.

* * *

The two friends talked until it was time for both of them to head to the meeting. Mon Mothma was waiting for them in her office, as usual.

"Jan, Kyle, it's good to see you both," She greeted them.

"Like whys," Kyle said.

"As you know," Mon Mothma said, "The crystals we have discovered are high energy crystals, we would be glad to give you one, Kyle, so you could test it at the Academy. However, the crystals are not really ours."

"I didn't see any inhabitants on Tinuuv," Jan said, "Are there people there?"

"Yes," Mon Mothma said, "We did make contact with the Tinuuvians. They seem to be peaceful, and would like to join the New Republic, but…"

"I don't like that 'but'," Jan said.

"But," Mon Mothma continued, "They will only join us if the Son of all Faces will marry the Daughter of the Sky."

"The Son of what, and the Daughter of whom?" Kyle said with a confused look.

"The Son of all Faces is the leader of the Tinuuvians. They believe him to be the Son of the Gods," Mon Mothma explained, "Their legend says that the Son of all Faces will find and marry the Daughter of the Sky, his queen."

"Okay, I get it," Jan said, "So you want us to find with Daughter of the Sky."

"No," Mon Mothma said, "the Tinuuvians believe that they have already found her."

"So what does deal with us?" Jan asked.

"Because they believe that you are the Daughter of the Sky."

Jan's mouth fell open. Kyle started laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

"What?" Jan asked, "They think I'm what?" She glared at Kyle, "Stop it Katarn!"

"Oh this is great, Queen Jan," And that made him laugh even harder.

"It's not funny," Jan said in a threatening tone.

"May we please continue with the meeting?" Mon Mothma asked.

Kyle nodded, and looked down, barely controlling his smile.

"I'm not marrying this guy," Jan said simply. Kyle put a hand over his mouth too keep his laughter from bursting out.

"Kyle!" Jan cried.

"Sorry."

"I know this offer is a bit…strange," Mon Mothma said, "But give it a little thought."

"I already thought about it, it ain't gonna happen."

"Listen," The leader of the Republic said, "The last time I pushed someone into a marriage it nearly got them killed, and I'm not going to do that again. This will be your decision, and whatever it is I will stand by it; however, I do believe that you should meet him before you turn down his proposal."

"Do I have too?" Jan whined.

"I think it would be best."

"Fine," Jan said, "But it's not gonna change anything."

"Alright then," Mon Mothma stood up from her desk, "I will bring him here in a few moments."

She left Jan and Kyle alone in her office. Jan let out a frustrated sigh, and Kyle started laughing again.

"Stop that."

"Sorry, but it's kind of funny you know," He said, "All hail the Daughter of the Sky." He made a gesture of bowing.

"Do you see me laughing?" Jan asked sardonically.

"I mean can you actually believe that these people think he's the son of the gods?" Kyle said with a smile.

"I can now," Jan said in awe.

"What?" Kyle asked, and then he saw him.

Standing beside Mon Mothma was the most handsome man Jan had ever laid eyes on. Golden hair framed his finely chiseled features. His loose robe showed off his muscular arms, and was opened in front to show of a built, chest and perfectly tanned skin. A silver pendent set with a shiny black stone was all the jewelry he wore. He didn't need any precious gem to enhance his appearance. He was perfect the way he was.

Jan was frozen in her chair, her eyes locked on his green eyes. Perfect, deep emerald eyes.

"Jan, I would like introduce, Caden Sulin, Leader of the Tinuuvians."

"H…h..Hi," Jan finally chocked out.

He smiled back at her, "A pleasure to meet you at last." His voice was so smooth and sweet that it mad Jan's stomach do somersaults.

"A pleasure to see you too," Jan inwardly smacked herself for what she said, "I mean a pleasure to meet you too."

"My Daughter of the Sky," Caden said with adoration, "At last my search is over. I have waited for many long years, and now I wish for nothing more than to spend the rest of my life gazing at your beauty."

"Oh, wow," Jan breathed.

"Oh boy," Kyle said under his breath.

"Caden," Mon Mothma said, "I believe you both should wait before a decision is made."

"You are right, Commander," Caden agreed, his eyes never leaving Jan, "I would never force you to do anything against your will."

"Th…thanks," Jan stammered.

"I would long to stay forever with you, but I must return to my ship to unravel pressing matters."

"Okay," Jan said, grinning like a fool. _Oh I hate myself!_

Caden nodded and beamed a perfect smile. Mon Mothma left her desk to escort him out of the room. _Come on, here's your chance Ors._

"Uh…wait," Jan called out, "Uh, I don't know f you've seen the city. I…If you want, I could show you around."

If it was possible, his smile grew brighter, "I would like nothing more than to spend a few more hours with you."

"Great!" Jan squeaked, she quickly cleared her throat, "I mean um, that'll be good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I wait impatiently," He flashed one more brilliant smile.

When both he and Mon Mothma Jan sank back into her chair, "Oh…My…Gosh!"

Kyle sunk lower into his chair

"Did you see him? I mean…wow!"

"He wasn't…that good looking," Kyle defended.

"Not that good looking, that guy is gorgeous!" Jan said dreamily.

"I'm glad to see you…like him," Mon Mothma said when she entered the room.

"I'm so inviting you to the wedding," Jan said.

Mon Mothma held up a hand, "Now, Jan, do not rush into this. He may be handsome, but you don't know his character."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, "You may not like him at all."

"However, from what I've seen he seems rather polite, and kind," Mon Mothma smiled, "I'll think you'll like him very much."

_What about me,_ Kyle thought; _I don't like him that much, strike that, at all._

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Does it burn? Please tell. 


End file.
